


Pretence

by sterlingdragonfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingdragonfly/pseuds/sterlingdragonfly
Summary: Lucius and Albus both know how to lie. A double drabble written for dianehc, using the prompt 'both were sober'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Lucius and Albus belong to J.K. Rowling, et al. No copyright infringement intended.

*********

Lucius forced himself to moan as his lover thrust hard into him. His eyes were firmly closed; he couldn't maintain the act if he had to gaze into that wrinkled face with its too-seeing eyes. He silently cursed the Dark Lord for this spying assignment, even as he gripped the loose flesh on his lover's hips and pulled him deeper still.

 

Finally, the old man shuddered his release and Lucius quickly jerked himself off, arching up as semen coated his stomach.

 

"Thank you for sheltering me from the Dark Lord," he murmured. "I want to help you fight against him."

 

Albus rolled off his lover and cast a cleaning spell on them. He didn't require Occlumency to know that Lucius would betray him at the first opportunity. He thought, 'Better to have the snake in my bed than slithering about in the shadows unseen.'

 

"Of course, my boy. I'm sure you will be of great assistance to me." Indeed he would, as Albus intended to give bogus information to Lucius to pass along to Voldemort.

 

Once Lucius was dressed, he said, "I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

Both men hoped the other wouldn't hear the falseness in their words.


End file.
